


Trio, Even If It's Duet

by Gluhouse



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Twincest, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 16:26:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18450290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gluhouse/pseuds/Gluhouse
Summary: - Ты трахал мальчишку?





	Trio, Even If It's Duet

— Ты трахал мальчишку?

_Неро под его ладонями будто раскаленная лава. Слишком беспокойный, слишком горячий, извивается и подается вперед рвано и чрезмерно, почти ударяясь лбом о лицо Данте, нависающего над ним. Демоническая рука вспыхивает силой, когда Неро хватает Данте за плечо, глубоко запуская когти под кожу — Данте морщится, но продолжает двигаться, не сбившись с взятого темпа. Кровь стекает по ороговевшей коже, капает с локтя, пропитывая матрас, растекаясь по простыни неровными кляксами. Когти не дают ранам закрыться, тревожат срастающиеся края вновь и вновь; Данте смеется в приоткрытый, стонущий рот. «Ты сейчас просто врастешь в меня, пацан»._

— Конечно нет, Верг, мы же явно родственники! — Данте смеется, обнажая зубы. — Бред какой.

Вергилий недоверчиво приподнимает бровь, но не спорит. Садится рядом, аккуратно уложив Ямато между ними, расправляет невидимые складки на брюках.

— А ты, пока бегал в своем смазливом виде?

_Неро двигается размашисто и даже слишком жестко, так что Ви приходится цепляться пальцами за его плечи, чтобы они вдвоем не уползли в совершенно другое место. Жадный, несдержанный мальчишка, но от его напора и едва обузданной ярости кровь кипит в венах, возвращая давно забытое ощущение жизни. Ви тянет его за затылок к себе, целует слишком мягко и аккуратно, делясь своим спокойствием._

_«Мне кажется, что ты совсем другой, Ви»._

— Не помню, — Вергилий чуть откидывает голову, непредусмотрительно приоткрывая шею. — Скорее всего нет.

Данте фыркает, явно недоверчиво, но его мало заботит чужая ложь, когда свою некуда прятать. Он подается вперед, лижет кожу на шее брата размашисто, собирая языком незаметные почти капли пота. Вергилий выдыхает сквозь зубы и раздвигает колени, скользя ступнями по земле.

— Легко же ты поддался, братец, — Данте смеется хрипло, почти без насмешки. — Или все-таки вспомнил чего?

Вергилий закрывает глаза, хмурит брови, — красивый до одури сейчас, до того, что Данте несдержанно кусает его чуть ниже нижней челюсти до крови, вырывая жаркий вздох через сжатые зубы. Данте размазывает ее пальцами по чужой коже, намеренно пятная, намеренно добавляя красок на слишком белое полотно. Вергилий облизывает пересохшие, растрескавшиеся губы, и, будто следуя за его языком, мелкие раны затягиваются на глазах.

Данте не слишком заботит целостность одежды, что своей, что брата, но им еще вечность тут куковать, а новыми шмоточками в аду разжиться — целая проблема. Поэтому он раздевает Вергилия достаточно аккуратно, не вырывая пуговицы с мясом, но торопливо, едва сдерживая себя. Он отвлекается на открывающиеся ему участки кожи, целует то почти целомудренно, то горячо и влажно, ведет языком от нижних ребер к чуть выступающей тазовой кости, ставя точку в своем маленьком путешествии очередным укусом. Вергилий тянет Данте за волосы, без какого-либо указания, просто выражая чувства так, как может. Но Данте и не нужны инструкции, он знает тело брата, как свое собственное, пусть они не виделись много лет.

Он просто _знает._

_Неро захлебывается стонами, сжимая голову Данте между бедер, почти скулит, как будто ему больно, но сейчас ему просто слишком хорошо. Слишком много для него, ощущения затапливают, не давая вздохнуть. Данте смотрит вверх, улыбаясь, поглаживая напряженные икры ладонями._

_«Ты меня задушишь, пацан»._

Вергилий закусывает пальцы — Данте может назвать эту попытку сдержаться своей победой. Старший брат никогда не любил быть шумным, но обычно он сдерживает себя усилием воли, без помощи дополнительных уловок. А сейчас, глядите-ка, не смог. Данте хмыкает едва слышно, снова забирает член в рот, до самого горла, одним слитным движением. Нога Верга на его плече чуть вздрагивает, пятка вдавливается в спину до боли, но сейчас именно так, как нужно. Данте нравится, когда на его действия отвечают именно так — он двигается размеренно и небыстро, прекрасно зная, что таким темпом доводит брата до исступления, что он не сможет скрыть. Вергилий зарывается пальцами в его волосы, гладит затылок рвано, скорее машинально, чем намеренно, тянет за длинные пряди, не пытаясь навязать свой темп. Просто маленькая несдержанность, которую Вергилий может себе сейчас позволить.

_Ви смотрит вниз — Неро задыхается, натыкаясь на обычно непроницаемый взгляд, сейчас полный жаркого желания. Он осторожно проводит ладонями по узким бедрам, как будто боится что-то сломать, разводит их в стороны, попутно оглаживая нежную кожу изнутри. На эту простую ласку Ви тихо вздыхает, прикусив палец, и прикрывает глаза. И Неро отчего-то хочется, чтобы сейчас все было идеально, несмотря на сумасшествие вокруг._

Данте смотрит вверх, улыбаясь едва заметно, и у него на губах блестит слюна, смешанная со смазкой. В любой другой момент Вергилий оттолкнул бы его — сейчас позволяет целовать, открывает рот, впуская язык брата, пробуя себя на вкус.

В конце концов, они идентичны.

Сдержанность никогда не была добродетелью Данте. Он шипит сквозь зубы — горячее движение воздуха опаляет шею Вергилия — пока толкается сквозь сжатые мышцы. Хотя кому впору шипеть, пусть боль всего на секунду, почти незаметно и мимолётом — но она есть. Вергилий чуть откидывает голову, открывая шею, намеренно, не бездумным жестом — «смотри же, я доверяю тебе» — и Данте не кусает открывшуюся беззащитную кожу, только проводит языком от подбородка до выступающего кадыка. Боль сменяется удовольствием пугающе быстро.

_«Эй, пацан, ты что-то загрузился, как мне кажется?»_

_Данте скалит зубы в улыбке, ерошит отросшие волосы Неро, — вся ласка, на которую он способен вне постели. Неро улыбается чуть заметно, одними губами, и пожимает плечом._

_«Иногда у меня ощущение, что ты видишь… не меня»._

_Данте громко смеется, хлопнув его по спине, называя ревнивой жёнушкой, а Неро видит в глубине его глаз, что не промахнулся._

Вергилий стонет тихо, почти неслышно, сдерживая себя. Изломанная линия бровей, будто он испытывает страдание, румянец на бледных щеках, неровно вздымающаяся грудь — Данте любуется бесстыдно и открыто, зная, что даже с закрытыми глазами Вергилий видит это. Он неторопливо водит кулаком по члену брата, сжимая пальцы почти на грани боли, слишком неспешно, превращая удовольствие в пытку. Как будто хочет, чтобы Вергилий попросил. И Вергилий просит — приоткрытыми пересохшими губами, тихим выдохом, рваным прикосновением к запястью Данте.

_Ви поправляет одежду, которая, в общем-то, почти не сбилась, и улыбается Неро сдержанно и мягко. Неро склоняет голову к плечу, позволяя Ви застегнуть на нем все застежки и пуговицы — одной рукой всё делать не слишком удобно. Ви заканчивает всё движением ладони по чужой груди, будто разглаживая незаметные взгляду складки._

_«Знаешь, мне кажется, что ты думал о ком-то еще»_

_Ви пожимает плечом, продолжая сдержанно улыбаться, и не отвечает ничего._

— Я надеюсь, что ты не представлял своего сына, когда кончал, — Данте облизывается и чуть причмокивает, будто ему нравится вкус (так и есть). — Мне, между прочим, в рот.

Вергилий морщится, но не пытается выбраться из-под привольно разлегшегося на нем брата. В конечном итоге, под ним тепло и довольно приятно, пока тот молчит.

— Могу спросить у тебя то же самое, Данте.

Данте только мотает головой, — вернее перекатывает ее туда-сюда по груди Вергилия, но смысл понятен. И почему-то приятен.

— Знаешь, лучше бы ты застегнул штаны, братец.

Данте нехотя отодвигается, садится на пыльную землю, всем видом выражая вопрос «чего ради». Вергилий встает на ноги одним слитным движением, вынимая Ямато из ножен.

— У нас очередные гости.

Данте стоит рядом, прикрывая спину брата, уже через секунду. И это кажется единственно верным.


End file.
